


snooping

by Pandroshyka



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Thoughts, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Snooping, blake goes through tassiters stuff and finds panties, i cant believe im the first one to write old man porn, sexy old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandroshyka/pseuds/Pandroshyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Blake's curiosity gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snooping

It’s innocent curiosity at first, just searching through his CEO’s stuff, organized and tidy as Harold always is. As the Vice President of Hyperion, you are entrusted with making sure everything is running smoothly for your higher-ups. This just gives Blake an excuse to go through Tassiter’s room while he discusses things with the board. 

Tassiter’s bedroom is very nice. Executive. Clean. Minimalistic. A well made king-size bed (though the man sleeps alone) with a downy black comforter. Red pillows. Sleek black drawers holding clean, folded clothes. A closet that opens with the press of a button, revealing very nice suits. The floor is black, cold tile that most likely is heated with a simple command. 

His nightstand is quite clean too, Blake notices. No dust. A lamp and alarm clock sits on top of it. The VP smirks as he quietly opens the top drawer. A book, spare pair of glasses, journal of some sorts, an array of fancy looking lotions, very mundane and boring. The second drawer holds nothing very exciting either. Though, the third drawer, one inaccessible without a key ( which Blake had found in the man’s office ), held very interesting items. 

Before him in the drawer was an expensive looking assortment of luxurious sex toys; Smooth, rounded dildos, Vibrators, Glass butt-plugs, a rather large looking Bad Kraggon brand dildo, various flavored lubricants, anal beads, and a lacy pair of black panties. Blake ran his tongue over his smiling lips, grabbing the underwear with careful fingers. 

He could see Harold clearly in his mind; black hair messy and long face flushed in a brilliant red, lips parted to suck in hair with ease, body nude except for the lingerie, perhaps stuffed with a vibrator on it’s highest speed. Blake could almost hear his quiet moan as Tassiter comes in the silky fabric, ruining it. In fact… He takes a closer look at the fabric, noticing the cold, damp spot on the crotch...Holy hell, these have been used, quite recently at that. 

Blake feels like he just hit the jackpot. He grins wide before lewdly pressing his nose to the damp silk, inhaling deeply. The bittersweet, pungent aroma makes his head swim and his pants tighten. A shiver runs through the tall blonde’s body before he takes a seat on the edge of the CEO’s bed. It barely crosses him how much trouble he could get into if caught before he’s sniffing the panties again, palming himself through his navy blue slacks. 

His little daydream continue after that, imagining Harold fucking himself on the overwhelmingly large Kraggon dildo, almost crying with pleasure, panties forgotten and wrapped around his ankle as he rides the toy. He can see it; his steel blue, unforgiving eyes rolled back and mouth wide open as drool seeps down his chin, cock bouncing with every shaky thrust. Blake is fully erect now, panties bunched up in his fist as he deeply inhales the scent of them. 

Blake’s spindly fingers undo the button on his pants and delve into the fabric, jerking his cock within the confines of his underwear, fast and hard. A low moan is muffled by silk. His mind his running wild, imagining Tassiter moaning the VP’s name in his nasal voice, grinding against him in those fucking panties. Blake jerks a bit, shivers, and exhales hard before he comes, sticky white on his hand. 

It takes him a moment to catch his breath and composure before his stands up, room spinning. When he opens his eyes, he notices that the door is open and, standing before him, is Harold Tassiter in the flesh. Blake jumps, panicked, as he tosses the silk to the floor. 

“M-Mr. Tassiter, sir, I...I really do not have an explanation.” 

“For what? Snooping through my things or moaning my name when you...Finished.” 

“I-I..I..um..” He glances around, flushing red. 

“Hm...I don’t know, Blake, if it’s because I’m stressed from the meeting, or because of what I have just witnessed, but...I could unwind a bit...If you catch my drift.” Tassiter quirks an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk on his lips. 

Blake resists the urge to pinch himself. Tassiter is more than happy to do it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i like the idea that blake and tassiter are pretty cool w/ each other. 
> 
> also that blake as a big fucking crush on tass...i mean really
> 
> tassiters.tumblr.com for more Old Men ;D


End file.
